5spacefandomcom-20200215-history
Create a Character
Character Creation Character creation is a short and simple process, unlike most pen and paper RPG's, creation involves no dice rolling and very little math, making creation a short and simple task. With no maximum level and a quick level progression it's easy to hone a character to fit any role you may want to play. This page is for creating a level 0 character, for levelling an existing character please see Levelling Up. Step One: Pick Your Race The very first step is to choose a race. each race has its own unique abilities and culture, these may provide inspiration to your design or the needed boost for your in game stats. Races * The Awoken - A race of machines given artificial intelligence by a rogue virus. * Sávaryan High Born - A theocratic race of territorial reptilian humanoids * Sávaryan Low Born - A theocratic race of territorial reptilian humanoids *Cailltean - Stout, tough and mechanically inclined citizens of a rogue planet. * Dukoorian - A strong and secluded tribal race. * Thesulian - A peaceful race of elusive forest dwellers * Nadeza - A race of space gypsies. * The Vodni - Amphibious people of the ocean planet Vodnizem. Step Two: Assign Your Core Stats Core Stats The Core Stats consist of nine different Qualities which are divided into three categories for levelling purposes. each of these stats effects a different part of your character and is tied to five talents. Starting at level 0 *You have 18 points at divide as you choose across the Core Stats *You may not put more than 5 points in a single Core Stat at any given time. *Your Modifier for each Core Stat increases by 1 for every 5 points you assign it. Physique * Strength - Your physical prowess, this stat is used for your total carry weight and added to melee damage. * Constitution - Your ability to endure the hazards of life, this stat helps you gain more Hit Points. * Agility - Your raw speed, this stat increases your Movements per turn. Intellect * Intelligence - Your knowledge in the world, this stat adds to your total Talent points gained each level. * Wisdom - the experiences you've learned from, this stat helps you gain perks and gives you re-rolls per day. * Sanity - your mental suitability, this stat is used for cases of mental anguish. Finesse * Dexterity - Your fine motor skills, this stat is used for Ranged weapons. * Charisma - Your will and personality, this stat is used for Magical damage. * Reflex - Your reflexive skills, this stat effects your initiative. Step Three: Get to Know Your Talents Talents Talents are the skills your character has and the primary source of your experience. Starting at level 0 you have no points to assign here but you do gain some points depending on your Race. Talents are divided into 9 groups, with 5 for each Core Stat. These are then divided into the 3 Schools of Thought, for levelling purposes. Physique Strength * Heavy Armour - Your ability to use Heavy Armor * Heavy Weapon - Your skill with Larger guns * Climb - How well you can climb * Melee - Your Skill with Blades and the like * Grapple - For wrestling others and immobilizing them Constitution * Unarmed - Your skill with Hand to Hand combat * Unarmoured - Your ability to take a hit * Heal - Your talent with first aid. * Block - Your ability to deflect a blow * Endurance - Your ability to survive shock Agility * Tumble - Your ability to catch your fall * Run - Running, it's walking but faster * swim - Your skill at keeping afloat * Jump - Your ability to jump the gap * Acrobatics - How well you can conserve your momentum Intellect Intelligence * Linguistics - Your comprehension of languages * Chemistry - Your knowledge with chemicals and reactions * Knowledge - Your general knowledge of given subject * Computers - Your skill with Computers * Repair - Your ability to fix a machine Wisdom * Search - How you find something * Spot - How you notice something * Listen - How you hear things * Sense Motive - How well you know others * Navigation - Your knowledge of the stars Sanity * Concentration - Your ability to avoid detractions * Perception - Your instinctual knowledge of your surroundings * Courage - Your ability to overcome fear * Survival - Your chance at surviving a given situation * Moral - For boosting your teams spirits Finesse Dexterity * Light - Weapons Your Proficiency with light weapons * Hide - How well you can hide * Slight of Hand - For picking pockets and palming coins * Move Silently - How sneaky you are * Disable Device - Your ability to disarm a trap Charisma * Bluff - Are you a liar? * Diplomacy - Your ability to persuade others * Intimidate - Your ability to scare others * Gather Info - How well you can find what you need to know * Disguise - Your ability to mask your identity Reflex * Escape Artist - Your ability to evade capture * Balance - How you keep standing * Light Armour - Your skill with light armour * Dodge - Your ability to dodge a hit * Spacefare - How well you fair in zero G Step Three: Do the Math Base Stat Modifiers Stat modifiers, or SM for short are modifiers calculated based off of you Core stats. These modifiers are calculated by adding each change to your Core Stat and divide by five then round down down to a whole number. These are the Modifiers that are added to your Talents and any roll that may concern them. Talents Talents are calculated by adding your assigned points in a talent to the Modifier for that talents Core stat, plus any other Modifiers (Racial talents, Equipment, Etc.) This number is then added to your roll every time you use that stat. Health Your starting Health is 10+Con Mod. Speed Your starting Speed is 5+Agl Mod. Initiative Your starting Initiative is 0+Ref Mod. Carry Weight Your starting Carry Weight is 100+(Str Mod*5) Perks Each race starts with one perk of your choice from their Racial Perk list, found on their Race Page. Experience All of your Core Stats and Talents are divided into three Schools of Thought, Physique, Intellect,and Finesse. These each Are each used to divide the Experience you earn in game. Each time you succeed a Core Check or Talent Check, Place a tally under the corresponding School of Thought. Once you have A total of 40 tallies, you advance to the next level. See Levelling Up for the levelling process.